Love In Bloom
by CrystalRaptor
Summary: We all want to know what would happen without the rule of no romance, what if there was no such rule? Follow the story with it's own tweaks and turns as STARISH vies for Harukas love.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters or Uta no Prince-sama I am merely rewriting the story and putting my own tweaks and turns in it and in the later chapters you will see more and more changes to the story itself. May include lemons if I feel the need to put some in. I have always wonder what the show would be like without that stupid idiotic rule of no romance so this is what I feel it would be like. Hope you enjoy!.**_

Love In Bloom Chapter 1

Its snowing here at Soatome Academy, the think blanket of snow makes it seem almost peaceful until a young girl yells out,

"Please!" said a small pink haired girl (Look up Haruka Nanaime for further description) "I really want to take that entrance exam!"

"No we can't let you in, your late! Forget it" Said the gates guard "No one is allowed past the set time!"

"Please I… I have to take that test!" the girl nearly cried "I want to study music here at Soatome Academy!"

She runs up to the guard but the guard says "Don't be such a pest about it" shoving her back causing her to fall on her butt.

"Give up and go home" the guard says sternly.

"Wait! Please wait!" The girl cries out

Suddenly there was a umbrella over her head and a Red haired boy (Look up Otoya Ittoki if you want to know more) said "Are you OK?"

He holds out his hand saying "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold"

As he helps her up the guard said "Who are you?"

"An examine" the boy told him "Hey you can see how badly she wants it… Why not let her in?"

"She's late but there are still 30 minutes until the test starts" the boy continued.

"Can't do it! late is late, being less then punctual proves that she doesn't belong at Soatome Academy"

Another voice called out "That depends on the reason, doesn't it?"

They looked to see a boy with caramel colored hair step out of the car (Look up Ren Jinguji if you want to know more) saying "This lady is late… because she stopped to save a lost child"

He started walking towards them saying "If I had known this little lamb was going to take the academy entrance exam today, I would have given her a lift, see the little girl she helped lost her umbrella. Don't worry though, I bought her a new one, and she seems to like it"

He paused and said "In my opinion, a student who helps a lost child when its snowing outside is exactly the kind of student this school needs."

The red haired boy said "Exactly! So let her take the test!"

"Please!" The girl said

"How many time's do we have to say 'no' we can't let you in, now go home" the guard them getting a little angry

"Don't be like that!" the redhead exclaimed. The other guard got a call and stated talking but ended it with a "Understood"

He said "It's ok you can go in"

"Then…" the girl said trying not to get her hopes up,

"You can take the test" the guard told her. The redhead and girl gasped and the girl said "Thank you!"

"You did it!" the redhead said smiling,

"Thank you" the girl told him then repeated it to the other boy who helped her out. He simply smiled,

"You got a way with words" The redhead told him, the other boy shrugged him off saying "Good luck on the test little lamb, lets meet again in April"

The redhead said "Let's both do our best!"

She smiled saying "Yes!"

Dear grandma, I'm a lucky girl who got helped out by two kind gentlemen, thanks to them… I passed! From today, i'm a student at Soatome Academy!

Haruka heard her name called out, she turned to find who called her when she was talked into a hug by her friend Tomochika Shibuya "We're in the same class!"

"Shibuya!"

"Shibuya? Call me Tomo, especially cause we're now living together from no on!"

"Sure"

_For the next year, i'm going to study, hoping to become a composer_ she thought to herself.

"Well everyone welcome to the Soatome Academy entrance ceremony, first an address from our headmaster"

The guy looked around, one of the adults said "Not again…"

Suddenly a ominous laughter echoed around "Anyone who doesn't know about love, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leave her at once, the beating of a heart is the first source of music"

He jumps down and starts bouncing around on the air "Yes my friends the headmaster is me, Shining Saotome. Welcome to this academy or rather to this shinning world!"

He then jumped down and started dancing saying "Music is love! Come now soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs!

Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter, people"

Then jumping again into the air he took off. "Wow… that's the headmaster?!" said Haruka

Later in class her friend said "It seems the headmaster used to be a idol, in fact this school owes it's existence to the super mega-hit song "Owing to love" witch sold 20 million cds."

"20 million!"

"Anyway from first to last, this school is first class"

"That was you!" the red head came running up then said in a victorious voice "All right! We're in the same class!"

Haruka stood up and bowed to him saying "Thank you for helping me the day on the entrance exam"

"So this is lifesaver A" Tomo said seemly unimpressed with what she saw.

"I'm Otoya Ittoki, nice to meet you again"

They told him their names "Eh, Haruka huh" seeming to ignore Tomo

"Anyhow good thing you were able to take the test!"

Unknowingly a boy with blonde hair sat their looking at Haruka he stood up with a gasp running to Haruka he yelled "Elizabeth!"

Jumping he flew threw the air seemingly to Haruka, a boy with a finely cut blue hair grabbed her out of the way knocking Otoya in the way to where Haruka was, the blond haired boy landed on Otoya in a firm tight hug.

"Get off me!" Otoya yelled at him trying to shake him off. The blonde opened his eyes to look at Otoya and jumped off, Otoya fell face first to the floor.

"Huh?" Haruka said looking at the blue haired boy.

"That was close" the blue haired boy said to her.

She told him "Thank you"

"No need to thank me" he told her

"What was that about?" Tomo told the blond haired boy "Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"I beg your pardon, she looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment there" He said

"Do I look like someone for another country?" Haruka asked him.

"No our family dog" He told her

"Elizabeth… so tiny and cute! We've been apart since I moved to the dorm" he said hold his arms like he's holding his dog

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, I love things that are small and cute"

She smiled and told him her name then turned to the blue haird boy who looked away saying "I'm Hijirika Masato"

"For Masato "Masa" is good, right?"

"Whatever you want" Masa Said sitting down.

With a snap the curtains are closed and a drum roll is starting with lights gong around. "Hi, Oaky, oaky, everyone, take your seats, i'm your teacher call me Ringo sensei, nice to meet you all"

"Even right in front of us, you can't tell he's a man you know" Tomo said

"huh?" Haruka gasped "That person is a man?!"

"The teacher stood in front of her with a glare "You haven't heard of Ringo? You need a impact to be on tv, isn't that common sense?"

"You really don't know him?" Tomo asked her

"Actually… we don't have a tv at our house" Haruka told her

"Huh does your family live in a cave?!" Tomo exclaimed. "These days, he's the talk of the town, he's a guy"

"As you all know very well, Soatome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers who write songs for them, every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol! All the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers! If you Distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! With that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go!"

Later… in the lunchroom "This place is so huge!" Tomo said

"That's, what they said about the titanic" Haruka sighed.

"So anyway, what are ya gonna eat? I'm gonna get a hamburger" with that she walked away to get her food.

"You have to pay with this card… Tomo!" she trips and the card fly's away from her hand.

"Got it" says a short blond boy with a cute hat.

"Safe!" he looks up at her and laughs.

"Here you go" he hands the card to her,

"Thank you" she tells him.

"Careful their munchkin" a voice calls out

"Munchkin" Says the blonde haired boy looking pissed.

They turn around to see the caramel haired boy walking up to them saying "I had my eye on this lady first"

"Ren my name isn't Munchkin it's Kurusu Shou!"

Haruka says "Um, thank you for helping me the day of the entrance exam"

He smiled at her and says "Meeting you again must be fate"

"A flirt, as always" says Masato

"And as always, you're a stiff"

Tomo runs up to Haruka saying "What?!, lifesaver B was Jinguji Ren?!"

"Yes, do you know him?" Haruka asked her

"I don't know him he's famous" Tomo sighed, "He's a scion of the Jinguji Financial Group!, and Hijirkawa Masato is a scion of the Hijirkawa Financial Group!"

"Whoa" Haurka sighed

"I didn't think the eldest Hijirkawa son would be in a A class" Ren said

"Soon enough, I'll use my ability to turn things around." Masato told him.

"I'm looking forward to it" Ren said.

"When two scions meet, it's like the claws come out…" Tomo said "On top of that one of them is in S class, the highest class in the school"

"The level of the males here is off the charts!, its tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around, I guess you could say they're princes of song or something like that" Tomo mused.

Later… "Today wore me out…" Tomo fell onto the bed with a thud.

After finishing putting a poster up Haruka said "I'll do my best!, so that one day, I'll be able to make a song for you Hayato!"

"About that… why are you so into Hayato I mean he all like… a totally frivolous comedy idol"

"But… His songs are wonderful, I had poor heath as a child, so I was sent to live with my grandma in the country. But when I occasionally returned to the city, I couldn't get used to it. It was like I was cast out into a turbulent sea of sound… I was on the verge of fainting… But then… a song came down from the sky." (**Nanairo no COMPASS by ** Mamoru Miyano)

"It was the first time I'd ever experienced anything like that., it was different from the music I'd heard at grandma's house… but it took hold of something deep in my heart. It was a stirring song…and somehow also kind" Haruka told her friend

"Certainly, Hayato was like that around the time of his debut." Tomo said

"I didn't know his name at the time, but I thought to myself that I wanted to make music like that. A song that he would sing someday…" Haruka said

"Your Lucky to have such a tight hold on a goal you can believe in."

Later "We start classes tomorrow and I haven't unpacked at all! Hey are you thirsty? I'll go get us something to drink" with that Tomo left.

A cat meowed, Haruka wondered where on earth the cat came from when the cat picked up her handkerchief and ran out the window. She ran after it into the forest. She stopped and looked around when she saw her handkerchief, bending down saying "Thank goodness" she heard a rustle in the bushes, she looked up to see none other then Hayato! He looked up at her and she told him,

"I'm a fan, I never thought I'd be able to meet you here, Hayato…"

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose, please don't confuse me with that shallow dullard, Hayato."

"But your really Hayto right?"

Oh no… wrong! That's wrong-o" The headmaster said popping out from the bushes.

"Headmaster how long have you been here?" Haruka asked him

"Me, I've been here all along"

"Then you heard everything…"

"You could say that, he is not Hayato! he's Hayato's younger twin brother…"

"Younger twin brother… he has the same pitch as Hayato"

"That's because they're identical twins, nothing unusual about that, is there?"

"It's a pain… being mistaken for that frivolous idol." Ichinose said

"Hayato is not frivolous! Beside that, he's your twin, isn't he? It's not good to talk about your brother like that!"

She left both angry and sad at the same time running to her room. Tomo asked her what was going on so she explained.

Classes started the next day her teacher said "Your real battle begins today, I see we've got kids who aim to be idols and kids who want to compose for the idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up! And your partner won't necessarily have to come from your class! Your're free to find a partner to your liking from A class, B class, or any class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the official pairs are decided, at the end of the first term get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner! And one more thing There's a very important rule! And that is… your partner must be someone you can trust completely that is very important! If you have that trust you can make much better music! Offenders will be expelled immediately if you break that rule. Now, lets start with checking everybody's capabilities by having a recording contest! I'm going to apri you up for this one time only. The idol course kids will write the lyrics and the composer course kids will write the music."

'How can I suddenly make music?!' Haruka thought to herself.

"I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs! After all, in show business, luck is also part of ability"

She looked up and saw her partners name… Ittoki!

He got out of his seat saying "All right! I'm paired up with you I'm looking forward to it lets do our best!"

"Okay!" Ringo said As a reference point, let's listen to the best tine from last year Accompanying on piano will be Haruka"

"Me?!"

"That's right! If you would… all you have to do is plat the melody. Please start from letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut."

After a few moments someone called out "Maybe she don't know how to read music?"

All it took was one look on her horrified face to confirm it. A outbreak of whispers around the room all wondering why she is even in this school. An there said that "She might not know how to play on the piano", Haruka said "I know how to play the piano my grandmother thought me!"

"She isn't being taught by a private coach?"

More whispers, "Nanami, don't listen to them!" Ittoki told her.

"You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki getting teamed up with that girl"

He looked around trying to find the one who said that. "That's out of line" he told the class

Haruka looked down sadly.

Later

Haruka sat on the bench near the beautiful lake it had started raining but she barely noticed it. She felt a layer of warm cover her ,and the sent of apples tickled at her nose. She looked around and saw Ittoki looking down at her a smile on his face, He said gently "You'll catch cold"

She whispered his name not truly sure she was not dreaming, his reassuring smile proved to her she was not. He hurried her to that little stone dome getting them both out from the cold. She sat down looking at him thinking 'He helped me again Ittoki really is kind.'

"Look it'll be ok, reading a score and all that, if you study from here on out" He turned around and told her

"But I've never composed music before…" She whispered

"It'll be all right, I tell you! I've never written lyrics before myself!"

"Then you're the same as me right?"

"We're in the same boat!"

He stood up all tall and then slumped forward a little saying

"Nanami, you must have came here because you wanted to do something too, yeah? In that case you can't give up. I've been singing for as long as I can remember. Even if you're feeling blue, singing cheers you up, doesn't it? So when I make my debut, I hope someone is encouraged by my songs. Anyway, for now, I'll try to write lyrics for one verse by tomorrow"

She stood up and look at him with a determined face saying

"I'll study musical scores and composition!"

He blinked surprised at her sudden energy and then said

"Yeah! Let's both do our best!"

They both smiled at each other and went off their separate ways. Haruka was determined not to let her friend down, she went to the study hall and grabbed the books she needed wanting to repay his kindness… by writing a good song. As she sat down pouring over her books two boys were watching her.

"She's surprisingly positive, isn't she? That puts my mind at ease" Natsuki said to Masato.

Ittoki sat on the blue pillow nodding his head to the music saying suddenly,

"Yeah there it is! Time to write!"

He picked up the notebook and pen and stopped short and sat there frozen for a couple seconds

"But what should I write?" he sighed "I can't do it after all! Shouldn't it just, like come to me in a flash…?" He rolled around on the floor letting out frustrated growls. He looked up to see Tokiya over him saying "I can't concentrate if it's noisy."

Ittoki sat up saying "Sorry, Sorry you can be noisy to, Tokiya"

"That's not the point. I'm saying that I want you to be quiet!"

"Eh…" But I have to write song lyrics… That's it! how are you gonna write your lyrics?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you that."

"Oh, it's okay! Come on, tell me! Please? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Come on!"

"Fine if you want I'll only say this once"

"Thank you, Tokiya!"

20 minutes later Ittoki looked pale and said "Thank you but I think I'll ask others, too."

Tpkiya looked a little annoyed as Ittoki left the room.

"Come on put this on! Your already cute and petite, Syo, so this will make you even cuter" Natsuki said, Syo eyed him warily and said angrily

"Why you…! I already told you, I don't wanna hear that come outta your mouth again! W-What?! What's so funny?!"

Ittoki came in only to see Syo pinned and struggling mightily to escape from the hold Natsuki had on him. A little later…

"Writing lyrics?" Natsuki looked at him baffled.

"Yeah"

"The stars transmit pretty words into your head so all you have to do is remember them."

"Stars?"

"Stars"

'This isn't helpful' Ittoki thought

"It pointless to ask a genius like Natsuki. Those who aren't geniuses only have effort All you can so is use effort to compensate for a deficiency of talent" Syo told him while sitting on his bed wearing the cute frog hat while Natsuki took photos of him with glee.

"How to come up with lyrics?" Ren looked up at Ittoki

"I was wondering how you do it, Ren"

Ren chuckled and sat up saying "See, I live to love beautiful ladies so all of the words that come out my mouth are love songs"

He picked up a dart saying "I whisper words of love and they never fail to hit my prey" He threw the dart landing on the bull's-eye.

"I don't know what you mean" Ittoki said marveling at how he hit the center.

"Masa, you're the only person I can count on. Help me!"

Masa handed him a paper that said _Dam of the heart. _'It's to idiosyncratic for me to follow' Ittoki cried inwardly.

The next day Haruka sat at the lunch table pouring over her study books and writing notes and continued to do so the rest of the day, when she sat at her desk Tomo looked at her continued studying

"Hey… are you alright?" Tomo asked her

"Oh, Sorry… the more I think about it, the more I have no idea what kind of song to write I 've learned how to read music, more or less, but…"

Tomo looked at her shocked "In just one day?! That's amazing!"

"But composing song is…"

"You're taking it to seriously I just slapped down lyrics off the top of my head. Don't push yourself to hard"

After Tomo wen t to sleep Haruka thought to herself 'If I fail here, there's no way I'll be able to write a song for Hayato…'

She layed her head down thinking 'What should I do?'

She felt something on her arm and a lick to her cheek before she felt asleep. She woke up and slowly sat up thinking of her grandma and the song she wrote her and she thought and kind, cheerful Ittoki who has done so much for her.

She walked to the edge of the lake staring at its beauty, and hummed a little tune .

"I like that tune" Ittoki told her

"Ittoki!"

"Sorry, but I do like that tune! Somehow, I feel it right here" He told her with a blush on his face, putting his hand to his heart.

"Huh… I was just humming to myself." A blush on her face appeared.

"No you weren't! that was some fine composing!"

"You're satisfied with that?"

"I'm happy with that." he chuckled "I came out here because I didn't have any ideas for lyrics but thanks to your tune just now, I can come up with something! Lets see"

He sang the tune he thought of and combined it with the tune Haruka provided him, when he was done she said,

"Those are good lyrics!"

He smiled and said "How about continuing… together"

"Sure"

(Song **BRAND NEW MELODY by **Takuma Terashima)

From then on they worked together to create their song, Ittoki put his feeling for her into the lyrics and almost told her that but one look at her smiled face almost made him but he smiled and kept it to himself not wanting to risk the small friendship they had. When it came time to perform it the teacher said "Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Then lets get started"

He step into the room feeling a little scared, but soon relaxed and started their song feeling confident. When he looked at her she smiled at him giving him a proud nod, he blushed and continued the song feeling a little warmer.

_**The next chapter should be out within the next few days or a week this is my first time typing up something like this and I wish to let it be a little slow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day…_The results of the test are posted. _Haruka sees her name and says happily "There!"

Tomo hugged her saying "We did it! We both passed!"

"That's great!" Haruka told her as they hugged laughing and rejoicing.

"Nanami!" the redhead called out and ran to her.

"Ittoki!"

"We did it! We did it, didn't we?!"

"Yes! And it's thanks to you, Ittoki"

"What are you talking about?! Your song was great, Nanami! Now I'm even more driven I'm all fired up!" He said raising his hand high a wide smile plastered over his face.

"Maybe to much" Tomo said

The three of them laughed warmly, Ittoki had a small blush on his face. The teachers gave a few words to the people who didn't pass and so forth.

**Tokiya pov**

"Teacher" Tokiya called out, the teacher paused saying

"Are you dissatisfied with your score?"

"I disagree with your low assessment I know I sang perfectly Everything that was on the sheet." Tokiya told him

"Oh, that's right, you did but… you lacked the most important thing. That thing called 'Heart'. When it comes to heart, even your hate brother Hayato's new song id better. At this rate, you'll lose your place in S class."

Tokiya looked at him with alarm, the teacher smirked saying "Sorry. I don't believe in lying" and walked away. Tokiya turned and walked away only for Haruka to find him. He inwardly sighed.

**Haruka pov**

She saw Tokiya and let out a small gasp, she stammered

"U'm, I'm sorry about that last time I was rude"

"What's the point of apologizing now? Do you intent to curry favor with me so that you can meet my brother?"

"No! I would never…"

"Forget it"

He walked away and she felt sadden that he thought of her that way and at the same time a little peeved at it. She sighed and hurried to her class. As she walked in the room hushed and she looked at the board and stood there shocked at what she saw. She vaguely heard Ittoki come in saying,

"What's this?! This kind of thing is no good!" He scurried over and stared to erase the vile things the chalkboard said. She barely heard her friend speak reassuringly to her as she was lead to her seat. The teacher called her by her full name and she looked up sharply and stood up, he gave her the music sheet and she understood, she sat down on the piano seat and with her hands ready to play but her hands seemed to freeze '_Why is this happening? I should be able to play!' _she thought franticly as the other kids started to mummer among themselves. She felt the pressure rising within her as each word they said added to the that stress, she finally couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room with tears threatening to spill through her eyes.

**Normal pov**

"There are a lot of lies about Nanami going around in class, so if you could warn everyone…" Ittoki told Ringo

"That's impossible this isn't a normal school you know that, right? If your going to survive in this world you've gotta bounce back, no matter what you're up against if you can't do that. It's all over. Understood" Ringo said laughing to himself. "Well, ive got my next class, see ya"

"Wait! Teacher!" Ittoki ran after him. Masato stood there and thought to himself. Haruka sat there in the fields her head in her lap, she lifted her head up to see a familiar black cat with green eyes, it came up to her and licked her hand. Feeling better she asked the cat "Your comforting me? Thank you, I'll get stronger, I'll do my best kitty. It's not right to just keep calling you 'kitty' is it?"

That cat ruffled his fur "I know? You're soft and have black fur, so Kuppuru! Or maybe that's weird?" the cat meowed at her. As if saying he that's likes it. He meowed again and started to rub his head on her sleeve "Are you hungry? I see then wait a little bit I'll be right back"

At the store she saw Masato and so they walked out of the store talking. He asked her "Are you ok?"

"Yes"  
"It's tough, isn't it? even if you're told not to let it get to you it's impossible"

"I was naïve everyone else here has been studying all this time but I came here just because I love music but… I've got to get going, excuse me" and ran of leaving Masato rather thoughtful. She called out for Kuppuru but he didn't come.

Later. She thinks _I have to practice _she tried but again her fingers wouldn't move she sat there scared. She hread the door open and she jumped up putting her hand behind her back, she saw that it was Tomo and relaxed a bit before she said "Haruka, where were you all this time?! I was looking for you"

"I'm sorry"

"You were practicing?"

"Yeah"

"Haruka you can't let that bother you."

"Thank you, but I'm all right now…" she lied.

"All right! This is perfect" Ittoki said excitedly

Tokiya turn around in his seat saying "What are you up to?"

"Natsuki said he's good at baking cakes so my plan is to give one to Nanami"

"Nanami? You mean Nanami Haruka?"

"You know Nanami too, Tokiya? Everyone's got the wrong idea about her, and she's reallt depressed about it. So I wanna do something to cheer her up!"

"Why would you go that far for her?"

"Hmm… How can I explain it? Nanmi is incredibly positive, honest and always does her best but it's like she doesn't recognize those qualities in herself it makes me want to cheer her on, or...(knocking sounds) Here he is!"

Ittoki opend the door to find a struggling Syo and a cheerful looking Natsuki saying "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Let go of me!" Syo yelled at him.

"You're gonna help too, Syo?" Ittoki said

"He was with me, so I brought him along." Natsuki told him.

"Why do I have to be here?! Let go of me! I'm leaving! Let me leave!" Syo yelled sounding indignant.

(**If your like me and good at cooking and can't stand the thought of such cooking going bad please skip down till you find more bold letters, if not and you want to continue don't blame me for not warning you**)

In the kitchen "I'm delighted to be able to make good use of my hobby for you, Ittoki! Baking cakes is so much fun!" Natsuki said

"You're about to see what hell looks like." Syo leaned in to whisper to Ittoki

"First, eggs!"

"Eggs are the only thing he's good with."

"Wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate!" he put in the chocolate with the wrappers still on them. Ittoki looked taken aback.

"Hey! Stop!" Syo shouted at him.

"And then the secret ingredients Tasco sauce, chili sauce, fermented soybeans, fermented squid…" He put the top on the blender and began mixing. Ittoki looked horrified and shocked to the core. Syo said "I told you to stop!"

"Normally, I'd cook them in an oven, but here, ill just use a strong fire all at once!" He gets a flamethrower out and out spews fire! Ittoki and Syo race back to avoid the flames.

"Okay they're ready!" Out came the burned pile of cakes. "They have that perfect chocolate color!"

Syo and Ittoki were hugging each other terrified. Even more so at his next words "Syo, you be the first one to try it!"

"why me?! Get away from me! Shoo! Shoo!" He ran around Ittoki and pushed him forward and he met the spoon of the devilish stuff "I leave the rest to you!" Syo said and ran as fast as he could away.

Ittoki had never tasted something so terrible and he crumbled to the floor thinking _I'm sorry, Nanami I can't give you any cake… _before he passed out. Syo ran outside panting he paused to look back and said "Ittoki I won't forget you!"

"SYO, open wide!"

Syo looked up as Natsuki jumped from the window with spoon in hand seemed to fly down right into Syo's gasping mouth, Syo paled and passed out.

(**That's the end (Shudders) if any of you even try to make such a thing you have not only passed the law of food but the law of things that should ****_never ever_**** happen**)

Haruka tried to play again but just like before her fingers froze up, she looked up to see Masato entering the room.

"You don't go to class, but just practice on your own? I used to be the same way When I was a child, I couldn't eat in front of my father He was extremely strict, The relationship between us was no more than that of head of the family and heir but even as I was, there were times that I found peace. Whenever I was with our old butler, I even managed to forget the painful things in my life. He also taught me to play the piano." Masato said

"I had poor health when I was young I was raised by my grandmother our in the countryside. But it was a lot of fun." Haruka said

Masato came over and began to play twinkle little star, after a few notes Haruka joined in. She looked startled "I played…"

She begin to doubt herself and suddenly she felt his hand on top of hers, "It's okay" he told her. "Remember how it was when you first started playing."

She remembered and took a deep breath, he saw it and removed his hand she played again "Even thought my fingers were shaking so much before, I couldn't control them, Masato thank you so much!"

"Before, I don't have a dream but I want you to listen to something"

(**Knocking on the mind by **Kenichi Suzumura) (BTW when You see these it's the songs are the songs in Uta no price sama I thought I might put these up)

Later… Haruka walked in the class only for Ringo to ask her if she was ready, she nodded and got it all set up, the others looked stunned as she started playing, her friends only looked at her with pride.

SO sorry that's that I took so long, i've recently joined something called Nano so I'll be kind busy. Anyway I'll try and keep things posted with some new chapters, sorry this one is so much sorter then the last one I plan on the next chapter to be much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_ I'm so sorry about this… I thank you all for your pactince in this story someone comented that I have been just copying the didoulge and for the most part they are right but like I said in the first chapter I have been making my own tweaks until it will be my own story into it's own endings and such. Again I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. So here it is!_**

Haruka watched as Masato, Natsuki, and Otoya finished their dancing and took a small break.

Otoya said "How was our dancing? The test is next week. I hope we can pass…"

"It's wonderful! You got my toes tapping!" Haruka reassured them.

"All right!" Otoya exclaimed

"No, you still have a ways to go, your rhythm strays too far off the beat. That's a ling way from perfection" Masato told them.

Off giggled girls came and exclaimed their admiration to Rin. He said something chessy and Otoya said "Only he could get way off line like that"

"Ren the goddess of love must be fond of him" Natsuki said

"Nosnsense" Masato snapped. And interested Haruka where they would start next Rin came out walking tarred them saying "When did you get so cozy with them little lamb Hijirkawaw?" Masato stood up glaring at the playboy. As Rin continued

"Ever since we met, she and I have been tied together by fate" He pulled Haruka up saying

"I'd rather you not stray to far I've been looking for someone to feel the sea breeze with." And handed her the rose

"Now?!" Haruka stuttered, he winked saying "Of course"

"I have a really important class, and after that, there's my piano lesson and studying composition…" Haruka trailed of feeling more and more embarrassed.

"He's teasing you, you can't believe anything this guy says" Masato said.

"That's a terrible thing to say to me… thought I can't deny it"

"REN!" Syo ran up to him saying "What are you gonna do about the lurics assignment?! Have you forgotten Hyuga promised a harsh punishment uf you didn't turn in this time?!"

"Is that right?" Rin said nose in the air

"Is that right… that's exactly what he said!" Syo said when the teacher in ssaying showed up saying

"Rin you skip class and don't turn in any homework show me more of this frivolous attitude, and I'll show you no mercy. I'll expel you on the spot!"

"A scowl is never popular with the ladies"

"Don't push your luck! I'm serious! I'd better have that assignment by the end of school tomorrow otherwise, you're out of this academy! Got it!"

Later

Rin played his music and likewise Haurka followed the sound till she found him. He took notice of her and as he was putting his music away he said "You look just like a flower, glittering in the setting sun, lady."

"Your music was so beautiful it drew me here."

He stood up and walked over her her saying "I'm happy to hear that, I don't care what the reason is as long as it brings us together."

A srap of paper fell to the ground she bent down and picked it up but Rin gently snatched it away she saw writing on it she asked him "Are those your lyrics for the assignment?"

She smiled "Oh good! Jinguji, I didn't want to think about what would happen of you didn't turn your lyrics this time but you've already finished them, right?"

"I think it's about time I left this place. I'm tired of being here"

"Then get the hell out," Masato revealed himself.

"I'm not here because I want to be, I was dumped here so I have no reason to be at this school"

"That's a lie that song I heard earlier proves it"

"That's a lie" He ripped the lyrics and tossed them to the winds. "I'm not going to waste my time gambling everything on these worthless lyrics"

"I'll look for your lyrics!" Haruka said and took off.

The next day…

"_In the classroom with the dancing sunset, those eyes, glittering more than the stars, Knocked me out _it's great falling in love with somebody if you unleash your feelings, everything will shine a start to a new life. I couldn't find all of it, but here" She handed a amazed Rin his missing lyrics. "I'm sorry I was meddling but one of my grandma's favorite expressions is: Always have a caring heart, don't quit, Rin please express what you really feel!"

"You're very kind, you skipped class to search for my…" He trailed off as she handed the paper to him she said a determined look on her face "I'll look for the last piece one more time!" with that she run off. He sighed you'll never fint it… I never finished it.

Later… After he sang the song over the loud speakers he waited and found that he was in the ok xone as it were. Rin sighed he couldn't stop thinking about Harukas soft little hands on his own. He shuck his head and walked down the hallway to see the little lamb.

That night… Tokiya sighed turning around in his chair he said "Otoya…"

"What am I to loud?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"The lyrics to that song… did she make Ren write them?"

Otoya smiled "You mean Nanami?"

"Yeah"

"I admire her, when she gathered the ripped up lyrics her feelings reached Ren, she always does her very best, especially when it comes to music." Otoya finished a soft look on his face.

Haruka wrote down the soft tune she had in her head. A large crash behind her followed by a thud sent her looking behind her to come face to ace with Syo. She ran over to him "Are you ok?"

He quickly got up "Do not tell anyone that you saw me here"

Later… she saw Syo walking "Hey Syo! Did you hear about the audition?"  
"Oh you mean the one with my teacher?"

He looked behind her saw his roommate and ran grabbing Haruka without thinking.

"Sorry if Natsuki gets involved, things will only get complicated. Besides there's something I have to do before the audition."

"So you are going?"

"You think I'd let this chance get away from me? The prince of fights?"

"Of fight's?"

"You didn't know?!"

"Sorry it looks like I'm a little behind the times"

"Seriously?"

He explained it to her and what his teacher meant to him he asked her "Can you understand what that means to me?"

"Yes, i'm a fan of Hayato"

"He doesn't seem like you type, his songs are…"

His songs are fantastic! He cheered me up his music saved me"

"Then same as me you want to…"

"Yes"

**_OK my readers I'm going to skip all the way into to where they start requesting her as there partner if anyone has a problem with that let me know and I'll consider going back but I want to get to where I can put more of way own ideas in and make it my own story with it twined with the story of the anime itself so it's unique._**


End file.
